


It's just for tonight

by shojobell



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: Spoilers for episode 19 of Season Two, a what if Tohru goes to ask Kyo to stay with him for the night instead of sleeping in the living room.
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Kudos: 26





	It's just for tonight

**Author's Note:**

> The idea came to me from Kyosohmastan and a post she made on tumblr, and the idea of them just sleeping side by side sounded so cute

She knocks on his door, tentatively, nibbling on her bottom lip. He appears within a second of her knocking, the light from his bedroom filling the dark hallway.

“Tohru? What’s wrong?”

“Uh-Nothing... it’s just... since Isuzu-san is using my room I was wondering..” She fidgets nervously. "Ificouldstaywithyou." She says in one breathe.

Kyo stands there in mild shock. Did he just hear her right? 

"Tohru-" He starts before she interrupts. 

“It’s just for tonight.. please?” Tohru gazes at him with her brown eyes, so hopeful.

Kyo feels himself weakening under her gaze, heat crawling up the back of his neck. Does she even realize?

“Okay fine.” He grumbles, opening the door for her. She beams at him happily, walking pass him. The smell of her shampoo lingers in the air, it’s sweet and fruity.

Kyo shivers, now wondering he will make it through the night. He closes his door and turns to find Tohru already laying on his futon with plenty of room for him. The heat from his neck fills his face, he temporarily forgets how to walk.

 _It’s just for tonight..._ He reminds himself, shaking his head. He goes to join her, laying on top of the covers.

“Kyo-kun, you don’t-”

“Don’t worry about me, Tohru...”

“But-”

“So, you think she’ll be okay?” Kyo changes the subject before she tries to convince him to get under the covers.

“I hope so... we had a bit of an argument..”

“I know, I heard..” _I was worried about you_ He thinks.

“Oh-I’m sorry-”

“Tohru, stop apologizing. How many times do I have to-” Kyo turns his head, seeing her inches away from his own. A heavy blush covers his face. Tohru is looking at him, that look on her face wanting to say sorry again. He quickly gets up for something else to do. Anything. The images of pulling her closer are swimming in his head.

“We should get some sleep,” He says, going to turn off his light.

Once he returns back to his futon, Tohru is already asleep. Her chest rises and falls gently with each breath. He watches her a moment, several thoughts passing through his mind before he finally drifts off to sleep.


End file.
